


the wonder of you

by bmblb



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bonding, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 08:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblb/pseuds/bmblb
Summary: This new development in their relationship calls for celebration.





	the wonder of you

“Who will we be inviting?” Jim asks.

Spock opens his eyes in the darkness and looks over at him. Jim’s eyes are open, despite the fact that he can’t see as Spock can. “Whomever you would like,” Spock says. “Your parents, if they can arrange a trip to Vulcan. I’m assuming you plan to invite the doctor as well?”

Jim nods, knowing that Spock is watching him. “And who’s your plus one?”

“I believe I will ask Lieutenant Uhura to accompany us,” says Spock. Jim smiles fondly; he’s well aware of the close (though unexpected) friendship the two have shared throughout their missions and otherwise. It’s something he’s always been glad for, knowing that they both enjoy each other’s company so much.

Their skin is alight with each other’s emotions, conversation easily exchanged through thought in light of their physical contact and newborn bond. It’s like nothing Jim has ever felt; knowing someone so thoroughly without need for voice or sight. He can feel Spock’s delighted amusement through the palm of the hand against his hip, flowing easy like water through their minds.

“I’ll be telling Bones tomorrow,” Jim says. “He’ll be happy for us.”

“Yes, I believe so,” Spock replies. “I believe our ‘taking it slow’ has been more agonizing for him that it was for us.”

Jim laughs softly, turning his body so as to tuck his head against Spock’s neck. _What a softie_ , he thinks, and Spock’s amusement stretches over the bond even more, his left hand coming up to rest on the back of his lover’s head.

Silent conversations about the bonding ceremony continue until there is an unmistakable lull on Jim’s part as he falls asleep, breathing out slow puffs of air against Spock’s collarbone, and the Vulcan can’t help but huff a quiet laugh into the silence of the room.


End file.
